Great Journey
by Fire Kingdom18
Summary: Naruto is sent through a portal to find happiness and might find love in the end. may when she get evee and skitty they would be the same age as Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**A great journey**

 **Introduction: This is my first chapter so let's begin with interdiction: Hey everyone fire kingdom18 here I'm making the first stories. So I am going to take a shot at it but I'm going to warn you I am not the bet story writer.**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Kingdom18 does not own Naruto or Pokémon, ECT. Just the form and evolutions.**

* * *

 **Prologue 1**

 **Final Valley of the end**

There were two people stand on two opposite statues you be questioning why are they there? Well it starts out like this, Sasuke Uchiha left the village of leaves to gain power from Orochimaru who was a Missing Nin. You be question in your head that even if they get Sasuke to take the crimes he committed those idiots in the council and the elders will refuse to execute or in prison him, because in their minds Sasuke is there royal bloodline an should get what everything he wants.

While on the way a small group of Genin's and one Chunin were on a mission to retrieve him back. But on the way they had to take on each member of the sound five. On till the last one was a 15 year old boy whose name is Naruto Uzamaki, no one but a very few knew his full lineage of his father and mother who are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzamaki. So Tsunade ordered Shikimaru and his group to retrieve Sasuke. When they left a few hours ago during a secret council meeting with the elders and civilians their plan is to get rid of the nine tails jinchuriki while Danzo will get the jinchuriki for himself, Danzo's obsession at gaining power his belief that emotions are inferior and that he should be the ruler of the elemental nation. But they didn't know that someone was spying on them.

 **Flashback:**

 _Naruto was going to walk into the hokage tower to see tsunade to tell her thank you, while on the way he heard noise in the council meeting so he uses shadow clone and had his clone use transformation justu to sneak in the council meeting_ _ **(yes he know the secret of shadow clones, and discovers his henge justu is not an illusion. Because it could be useful to trick both byuakugan and sharigran not just that even the other scents.)**_ _Any way his clone was spy on the council while he was preparing for his mission._

 _In the council room:_

 _That demon should die for just existing, how dare that thing should be ninja said one of the council men who was a bit over weight and wearing very high expensive clothing. The other civilian councils are nodding their heads. Meanwhile the elder council were planning on making a law that will put an end to Naruto's carrier, Koharu said the boy in a venomous tone will be automatically executed by kakashi who was willing to kill him because he hated both his mother and him for taking minato away from him_ _ **( yes I am bashing kakashi.)**_ _Hormura agreeing that is a good idea. Danzo wanted the nine tails under controlled by his root army but he knew the akastki's would do anything to get it so he believed when the boy dies the nine tails will just reform. He just need to extract naruto's DNA to mass create more uzamaki's so he can prepare._

 _They all don't know that Naruto's clone knew their plan so he dispelled with sadness knowing the original will have broken heart hearing the village still despises him. But he saw it coming for a long time and new their greed has no bonds, but this will be the last the village see him again. They don't know that Naruto was dying soon to a disease during his mission in ice and snow country, after he saved princess koyuki Kazahana from here uncle._

 _Snow/ice country/ or now the land of springs_

 _In the hospital Naruto was called in by the doctor, Naruto was confused why so he sit down and lesson to what he had to tell him. Sigh… Naruto said the doctor. Yes sir, did you knew you had a disease in you and it's not looking good for. You might not have long in the world I'm sorry I did all I could to slow it down to a few months or a whole year._

 **FLASH BACK END:**

Naruto knew this mission will be his last so he prepare everything to make sure no one get control of the uzamki clan secrets and wealth or the nine tails ever again. A few weeks ago he sent tons of shadow clones around to make a distraction to find the old shrine.

 **Semi flash back:**

 **When he found the mask he was looking for, then as he performed the ritual art Shinigami I summon you forth to make a desiring wish. So forth the Shinigami and was interested to listen to the young lad's wish.**

 **I have you summon said in a phantomlike voice. Naruto said I want the bijuu's to be set free never return to my world ever again in return I give you my clans ritual mask and you can destroy and erase reanimation justu I have secretly took from the forbidden scrolls. To the god of death he was impress because he could just take the boy's soul and be done with it, but he saw the boys soul was already suffered enough so he agreed saying ounce this is done with it the realm of decease's will no long be threaten again. Which death believe it's for the best because he know he'll enjoy seeing the face of madara that he will never destroy.**

 **Before he left he tells Naruto his time is running short in this world. Naruto tells death I'm not afraid to die that's why my last hours will be to stop sasuke once and for all. Death was interested why? Because your know sasuke is now beyond saving Naruto said and the Shinigami nods his head in agreement with that he faced from existence to the realm of death.**

 **Semi flashback ends:**

After all that, up to now where he is at stand on the opposite side seeing sasuke or what use to be him. In naruto's mind he see's nothing but a shadow of an old comrade who is now long gone what's left is a monster. And with what's left he performed his final Justu as did sasuke. Sasuke while watched in complete rage and said.

" **No one is stronger than an uchiha no one!"** He said in a disordered voice. Naruto just stands patiently and waiting slowly turning transparent with a calm a peaceful face. In one word in a swift motion Naruto said his last justu in a quiet voice _end link seal justu_ (yes it not a real justu it's an oc justu). When it was over the wind stop while the clouds cleared away to show a beautiful moonlight night sky.

As they turn around both saw the injuries they got while that was happening two small groups came and see what the damage is that could be salvage.

 **A few minutes ago:**

Kakashi and paku and on the other side Zestu were seeing if there mission was to be accomplished. As they were listening in they hear what Naruto just tells his plans.

When the justu end as they look at each other sasuke saw what he did to Naruto and laughs at him. **Ha hahahahahahahahahhahaha see dobe I told you I will always win always!** As he was about to walk away he then falls over screams in agony question what's going until he remembers the justu Naruto just did.

" **You did this what have you done"!** As he now sees Naruto becomes transparent he tells sasuke and those who around what the justu does. When they heard it there were four reactions.

Zestu was stun and panic about it so he retreat back to before he could hear the rest. While kakashi was down anger while in his mind curse you demon you took away my sensei and my comrades, now you took away the last memories of my dear friend obito. Even now I can't kill you but I'm glad you will fade away but it will be bad now that we won't have a weapon anymore.

For sasuke he slowly sees chakra leaking out of his body now realizing even if he wins Naruto still got the last laugh by taking away both his chakra and his revenge but also erasing the dna of his clan from not just his alone but any dna of surviving uchiha and sharigan transplants in the whole world.

Before Naruto closed his eye he sees sasuke scream one last time at him. **I hate you Dobe** do you hear **me I** hate you! As sasuke loses the last of his powers as Naruto finally closes his eye at last. As the last of Naruto fade from existence thing are changing after the mission was over.

 **Village of the leaves:**

Thing were not looking for the village as their economy was falling apart they all discover the village is going to be liquidated of everything but though who got naruto's written message were the leave before it was too late those who listen were spared of the calamity. And in within months those who stayed society fell apart, even Danzo and the elder council's root army fell apart with danzo as the last member of the village to be put to execution with that ends the leaf village as which is left but nothing more than ruins leaving behind the gave that will be taken to a safe a proper burial location.

Meanwhile in the Shinto realm:

So we gather here to the realm of life and death is fixing it self said kami in her calm voice. Within the room holds Shinigami, yami, kami, Amaterasu, fujin, ebisu, inari okami, kotoamatsukami, and Susanoo as they assembled here to talk about the event of thing they're doing now. So as you know you all agree to what to do with the boy. As they look at the naruto's transparent form floating unconscious in the orb they now decide what to do him because his justu made it so he can't stay in his world anymore.

They checked and found a portal and Kami said in a sweet motherly voice. My believe child hero of righteous and truth/ honesty go forth and find piece my little hatchling. With these words Naruto glowing light transformed into a majestic draconic stand on four limbs with his four wing s spread out words and flew fourth into the portal to start his new Journey. But his travels will be not same again because the journey continues.

* * *

 **Second introduction: what I mean is Naruto's Pokémon forms and evolution is my own. thank you all and signing out**

 **peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A great journey**

 **Introduction: This is my first chapter so let's begin with interdiction: Hey everyone fire kingdom18 here I'm making the first stories. So I am going to take a shot at it but I'm going to warn you I am not the bet story writer.**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Kingdom18 does not own Naruto or Pokémon, ECT. Just the form and evolutions.**

* * *

 **2 prologue**

This is not a chapter but I am still continuing the story but I need to think where I should start. Also the Pokémon form Naruto should be, because I need something original and new for Naruto to be so I have a couple of options.

He is going to be a minor mythical Pokémon or legendary, because one don't say it won't work for one reason is his ancestor was the sage of six path and kaguya O. who was the Jubi a literal primordial god.

Anyway now that's settled I'm going to make him a multi type but his main type is dragon. It's because I think its original and not many turn Naruto into a dragon type Pokémon.

It's going with the cannon Pokémon adventure journey with ash and the gang during the hoen region along with the movies because I see Pokémon world being a lot bigger then we thought, but there might be a few twists in it so it won't be everything the same. For example I might put ash and may in a relationship with each other like it starts out as cannon and slowly build up into a relation. I will also put mega evolution and other region Pokémon in the story.

The easy part is the story can be made by me watching some of the old episodes of the show that's the easy part. Now comes the hard part how will Naruto intersect in the series? I'm not going to start Naruto as a literal a one punch Pokémon who can take any one down with one move. It going to be just like Pikachu when he goes to a new region and he gets his power reset.

The idea is so far he is a legendary or a mythical Pokémon in a fossil form because it came to me as an idea. Anyway why that, because one he perish in his last life and one he came through the portal and crashed into landscape but he forms into a fossil.

By then several millions of years later during ash and friends encounter Steven and an archeological dig that they discover about Steven's father want show them the invention of reviving fossil Pokémon. While at the dig site ash accidently fell through a tunnel a group of archeologist, Steven and his friends discover something amazing a large quantity of crystals that have the same energy have as mega stones when they came and see a mummified Pokémon perfectly preserved in in a crystal. They were shocked because they never seen such a Pokémon.

When ash was about to touch it they saw a bright light. When they were able see they see a young fifteen year old boy. They question who this boy was as they saw his life they saw his joys, sadness, his courage, and to the end of his life they realize the boy turned into the mummified Pokémon when he came through the portal all those years ago to find a better life.

To this Steven and the group went to his father to see if they can revive him as they did team rocket came in and to steal the Pokémon when they were about to leave Naruto awoken as he sees people around him were yell at team rocket for stealing there Pokémon release a form of energy at team rocket. (We already know how it happens "team rockets blasting off again! Wobbefet.") as that happens Naruto passes out as everyone was stun at what he did.

That is my rough draft version of chapter 1 is going to be so that's that.

* * *

Author note:

I'm going to build chapter 1 it's going to take a while anyway.

And what form you want Naruto to be looking like I reversed Naruto in a pre-stage form so he can evolve.

Okay signing out Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**A great journey**

 **Introduction: Any way for the two viewers who question if Naruto still has kurama? I'm sorry to say but no he does not because he sent them to another dimension away from both his world and Pokémon but without the reanimation justu or mask in the shrine it destroys the ability to breach into the afterlife and any dimension except the summoning realm. Also as Naruto was revived as a dragon/rock type in his non battle mode while he can replace his rock type with ghost or fire type.**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Kingdom18 does not own Naruto or Pokémon, ECT. Just the form and evolutions.**

 **A grunt: Aqua grunt**

 **M grunt: Magma grunt**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **An adventure begins**

We start are journey with Ash Ketchum from pallot town who is stating his journey with Pikachu and companions as ash won his first gym badge. On the way we see them enjoying looking and sightseeing on the journey, while looking around they see a group of people watching a Pokémon battle as they got closer they see two trainers at it when may and max were both shock at who is battling. This is where are story begin.

It's him Max said in a shock voice of excitement. Ash and Brock were confused at who it is until may tell them. As she said that's the champion of the hoen region and son of the Devon Corporation, when she was finish at the same time the battle was over. That's when ash and friends remember what Devon wanted to give to Steven as they approached him Steven he listen in the message they gave him he told them thanks so he let them join on an excavation site in digging up fossils.

As they got there they did not know but team rocket was following them to catch there Pokémon, while they were going there two different groups were watching them heading to the site to detect that strange energy source. We are on track of that energy source sir said A. grunt. While a group of team magma grunt an also doing the same thing as they lead them to the destination.

As ash and friends were at the site they see many Pokémon fossils, gems and crystals as they got there, one of the archeologist were taking to Steven. Steven we found an amazing find but we are still detecting a large energy source but we don't know what it is? As Steven was thinking ash and friends want to help so as they were seeing it all what they can do as ash was about to take a few more steps forward his foot sunk into the ground as he fell into a tunnel and slid down to a hidden chambers.

As everyone followed him the see the most spectacular thing ever, max and may see amazing crystals while Brock and Steven and scientist were studying the crystals. Ash was getting back on his feet and when he joined up with the group they hear may let out a terrifying scream as they get to her they see a mummified Pokémon in crystal.

They were stun to see such a thing, as they carefully took it back to the surface as they got back to Steven father's corporation they wanted to study it as ash touch it by accident max told him he should not damage it. The fossil glowed as it showed a new back ground of where they are at as they kept watching they see a boy about 15 of age blond hair and blue eyes. As they look they were confused why a human not the Pokémon. As the mystery boy journey they see his adventure may had to close max's eyes for when the more graphic moments.

As they got to his final battle and his end they see a tired smile on him as this boy slowly fades away. They see he transformed in a creature (who was 23.8 ft. long and height 12.9 he had four antlers and wings that can transform into extra pair of arms so originally four limbs white blue moon color scales with crystal horn formed on his head.) as it fell into a portal it looks at the word for a while he was doing fine.

They see a giant meteorite that was said to have disappear millions of years ago as they see why he gave his life and all his energy to destroy it as the see he won but it took his life. As the glow died down ash and everyone were back they now realize the Pokémon was the boy who saved their world. They couldn't help be sadden by such a tragic end for him. They wish they could give him a happy life, as they left to their rooms in in the Devon Corporation.

Ash was the only one still awake as he was think he couldn't help but feel a connection to this boy/Pokémon. When the morning rose they heard an explosion as they see the fossil and a machine were missing they see two groups aqua/magma fighting each other. As team rocket took curiosity on a machine as it glowed as everyone see a small Pokémon (about at least .6 times the size of skitty.) the three groups never see until Devon and Steven with the scientist realize that Pokémon was the fossil.

When they see the Pokémon being aggressive as they know he is just doing it because his mind is trying to readjust to his body.

Mightyena use shadow ball said M. grunt/ go Carvanha use water pulse said A. grunt. As the attacks were fired.

Pikachu use thunderbolt/ Metang use metal claw. Both nod and preformed there attack.

Lotad ice beam/ skitty assist (which turns into focus blast.)

When the attack bounce to team rocket a huge explosion as they sailed off into the sky as they. Well that did not go as plan Jessie said. We didn't even get the chance to use are poses meowth and James said. Team rocket is blasting off again wobbefet.

It looks like you grunt are having trouble said the voice. Magma grunts turn to see admin Tabitha bring his Numel out and said now use fire blast.

 **Meanwhile with Naruto**

He wakes up to see his mind all white as he sees an apparition of kurama. Kurama said in a tired voice. **Kit I left already to tell you thank you. So you are wondering what happen to you fell into a different dimension your body live on its own as your mind was asleep. As he showed Naruto what is happening out there.**

Naruto looked at his reflection and see himself (think height about 2.6 and weighs 25.6 lbs. standing on fours white and blue moon scale two small antlers, and a special wing that can shapeshift into a arm.) he would be shock but he didn't feel like it.

 **So how long have I been out you have been dead for several millions of years said kurama.** Naruto was shock how they did it. So he tell Naruto that he was revived from hi fossil. As kurama was fading away he tells he is just a clone that was left here to tell him you will do great thing. Naruto quickly gave him a hug and kept on saying thank you repeatedly. He was then told try to find a couple of mates he said in a kind and caring smile to Naruto as he completely faded away leaving Naruto in his mind.

As Naruto blushed he couldn't help that Skitty looked kind of cute and beautiful, and how much ash's group are trying to save him and keeping everyone safe. As he thought about it he knew that he is given a new chance in this life. As he thought about it he check what ability's he can use.

When he is ready he hears female cry of pain as awoken he sees skitty injured and the group were having difficulty.

 **Skitty**

I guess I'm not going to make it, in her mind she knew what evil groups will do to her. (I will not do M rated fanfiction but a T rated fanfiction can hold some maturity of its own.)

When a shadow ball was coming to her she waited for her demise as the attack crash and exploded may screamed for Skitty to be safe.

A small figure appeared with Skitty on his back safe and sound.

 **Back to the battle**

Naruto gentle to placed Skitty on the ground with her friends as he stood in front of the enemy as he stood there.

With quick speed he performed his attack patterns.

 **Ancient power** with that he fired and knocked back several grunts and their Pokémon

As they retreat this left ash and the group they all to agree and head to the Pokémon center. Naruto carefully lift skitty and placed her gentle on his back and told her just to be careful. As they followed them to the Pokémon center Skitty couldn't help but blushed. She quickly hid it.

 **Next day**

As they were wait for their Pokémon to recover they say it will be a full healed as they looking for skitty and Naruto. As they said it skitty jumped into May's arm she was so happy that she's safe and sound. When ash's group they see Naruto was still napping, nurse joy said he's been staying and keeping skitty safe and protected.

May couldn't help felt that was romantic.

As Naruto woke up he watches ash and Pikachu's battle against one of his other Pokémon. Ash sees Naruto watching from a space away. Ash place some food in front of Naruto as he looks at it for a bit and can feel happiness and gratitude. As he was eating ash and the group were talking about Naruto.

 **Ash and Friends**

May was happy that Pokémon and her brother are safe, as they are talking Steven and his father were talking ash sees Naruto walking to him asked what's wrong. I believe he wants to join your team said Brock. Ash placed the Pokéball in his hand as it activates the ball and contains Naruto as it blink several time till a ping sound tells him the capture was success.

Alright I caught it.

As ash and friends had encountered an incredible and dangerous event happen to them. They are also gain a mysterious Pokémon with that a great Journey is to continue.

So ash what will you name his species?

How about Spiristorm.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

Spiristorm: Spirit Storm

It means power to defied fate and time.

Any way it was tough to make it I had to pull an all-nighter to make this fanfiction. I'm tired already

So to everyone fire kingdom 18 says signing out peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**A great journey**

 **Introduction: so y aim happy that you all like my story right now. Anyway I'm going to still continue the story, for the filler episodes I will skim them just to make sure they are not too long. So it will a few of them be minor flash backs. If I don't get the names right please don't complain. But if I do put them in a little too long just please don't get upset.**

 **Speech:**

 **Bold speech (Pokémon moves, legendary and mythical Pokémon speak or when I interfere in).**

Regular speech: (trainers or Pokémon when trainers are not around).

 _Thought speech: (while thinking in the mind or flashbacks)._

 **Disclaimer: Fire Kingdom18 does not own Naruto or Pokémon, ECT. Just the form and evolutions of what I create.**

* * *

Chapter 2

 **To Dewford island**

As he was thinking, how about Spiristorm Ash said. May tilt her head in confusion and thinking. Spiristorm? Why that she said. I thought it works out good for him. It's can be his specie's name since he is new in the Pokémon world. Hey have you seen Max and Brock may said. Ash shook his head, no I believe brock went to get more supplies while max is still asleep.

As they were talking both are thinking about why would team magma and aqua what they want with Naruto. They remembered that Steven and Devon's scientist were checking on Naruto's stats.

 _(Flash back)_

 _Okay what you got on him on his stats Steven said. As they look at Naruto who was being checked on by nurse joy and the scientist. When they were done that he is healthy and ready to leave with ash's group. While the scientist were studying all they could get on Naruto as they're were amazed at think that he is a fossil Pokémon they theorized that all fossil Pokémon may not be originally rock type like Naruto was._

 _While that thought will need some more studying later on some day, they believe it would be a good idea for Naruto go with Ash Ketchum and his friends. While Steven and group watch Naruto walked up to the Pokémon and play with ash and his friends Pokémon. As they were watching it for seeing happiness in them having fun. Hey ash said brock. When ash listen on to what brock was saying, yes brock I think you should contact on professor Oak and Professor Birch. I know but can we wait to everything is calmed down Ash and May said by accident with both turning their heads away with a blush_ _ **(theirs the twist I told you about and more is where that came from later in the chapters that are coming up.)**_

 _Brock and Max couldn't help but thought it was funny at what may and ash said it at the same time. Max grinned and said I didn't know you two agree to say it at once. If I don't know any better I would thought you sound like a married couple. We're not a couple Ash and May said it again and blush increase tenfold._

 _While ash and may were both thinking on their minds an thought (does she/he think loves me, I don't know maybe after the journey is near its end I will see if he/she loves me until then I will just like its normal till then) said both in their thoughts. As they walked back in the Pokémon center for the night and fell asleep._

(Flashback ends)

As ash end that thought he went to the pc and contact his mother to tell her he is fine and made friends on his journey. As he was about to Mr. Mime was the one who got contact as ash ask where his mother is. Mime (hello ash how's it going). Oh hi Mr. Mime do you know where my mom is ash said in a curious voice. Mine (she is at professor oak's research lab). Thank you ash said with gratitude (people can't understand Pokémon speech but ash is good at guessing since he can sort of read their emotions).

As he got both of the Professor's online he was waiting. Oh ash it been a little while oak said. Hi honey how are you said his mother in a kind and sweet voice. I'm doing find I also am contacting Birch as well because he would also like to know what is happening as he finished professor oak understand. Hello professor said Oak and Birch said in jolly voice.

What seems to be the problem they said? We it goes like this, as ash talks about what happen with the events that happen up till now. As there were talking his mom was going in her worried mother mode because she is worried for him. While both Professors were stun and amazed that Ash discovered a new specie who is fossil/mythical/ legendary Pokémon. While they cried anime tears because they weren't there for the discovery.

As they were done talking there saying they're good byes. As ash got back to his friends as they were talking about where to go. I will check said max. As he checked ah here we go it shows are next destination is to Duffered Island. As they were going to get a boat to there they heard they hear that captain of the boat lost his Pokémon as they go to him and ask if they can help him he says. Thank you so much helping this old man with finding his dear friend.

As they went back to get their Pokémon. Alright every one return. When they were done Naruto walked in with Pikachu to see if they can help. Ash was happy to see them helping when they heard two people talking about a small group of weird people in outfits and took a Pokémon in a cave.

(Meanwhile with the Pokémon a few minutes ago)

While Naruto went to greet all of ash and his gangs Pokémon. Hi I'm Naruto he said in a friendly voice. What's yours? I'm Pikachu ash's partner and best friend and this is Taillow and Treecko. Hi Taillow said while Treecko stared and hi he said in a relax voice. While he great the others Torchic said in an excited voice. I'm May's loyal partner and my goal is to help may become the best coordinator. Naruto nod in a cheerful way as he remembered oh ya do you know of a pink feline like Pokémon that was with you guys.

Torchic nod and said, you mean Skitty I know her but I don't know where she is right now probably still recovering from that battle. As they talk about it as he felt it was his fault for letting her get hurt. His draconic fox like ears fold back with guilt ridden face on as he was thinking about it the gang saw this and told him it was not his fault, because he just awoken from being resurrected from a fossil. As they cheered up Naruto they thought of a game to lift their spirits.

While Skitty saw what is happening out there, she couldn't help but question what was that feeling she felt before so she was going to say thanks to him when she get a full recovery as soon she heals.

When their trainers got back and told them that the captain of a ship who will help them just as soon as they help find his Pokémon so they each returned to they're trainers while Skitty had to stay in the Pokémon center a little longer.

As they were looking they heard that a man in a blue and black uniform are guarding the docks and preventing anyone from leaving. As they went to the location, they did not know that team rocket were following them.

Say if we get that special Pokémon for the boss he will probably give us a huge award Meowth said with a starry glint in his eyes. Even Jessi and James agree as well.

 **Team Rocket will be the showing the world what we are made of!** They said in loud unison of excitement as wobbefet pop out of his Pokéball (wobbefet: he said.)

When they got their ash's group encounter a team aqua grunt and a crawdaunt holding a wingull hostage.

(I'm skipping to the battle sorry said the narrator.)

Go crawdaunt use **Crab hammer.**

Pikachu use **iron tail.**

As Pikachu was about to hit his target crawdaunt quickly moved out of the way? When he was about to attack Pikachu brock called out to Lotad to use **ice beam (don't ask how please).**

When the grunts Pokémon took the hit they did not know that it also went to the direction towards team rockets blimp or some sort of ship.

Will the battle was going on the grunt knew he was not going to win so he threw the wingull to them while they were distracted as he escapes.

While they were back at the Pokémon center checking up and seeing if everyone is alright they agree to stay one more night till they leave to Dewford.

The next day

They went on the boat while on the way ash was trying to think of what type of strategy to use on the second gym leader. While they did get side track on some sightseeing (this is where the filler episode go here).

But on the way May and ash remembered what nurse joy said which caused ash and may both blushed at remembering what she said.

 _(Flash back)_

 _Your Pokémon are going to be fine as well and miss May your Skitty is going to be full recovered tomorrow may and ash said thanks again in unison to which they both blushed again as Pikachu and Torchic smirked at their trainers._

 _Nurse joy I believe your amazing skill are wonder as brock tried and failed at flirting Max pulled Brocks ear and dragged him away to help get supplies (sorry I'm not good at making brock just like the anime)_

 _While it happen nurse joy ask both Ash and May stay behind to talk._

 _It turns out May's Skitty is interested in mating with Spiristorm (no I cannot make an m version of the stories but someone else can)._

 _(Flash back ends)_

As they left on the boat they couldn't help but blush in embarrassment because they knew Naruto will be fight his own needs to not break Skitty's heart or May's and Ash's dream. So ash and may talked about it and were seeing it not troubled them so they agree when the time comes to that they will give their full agreement and allowed them to be together.

So with that they look to the horizon and see Dewford Island.

As the journey continues

* * *

Credits roll (don't got and music idea yet but I will soon)

Summary: hi it took me a few days to build the story because I had to get all the details in and get it right. I left some interesting things in the story so no problem.

Signing out peace.


	5. Chapter 5

**A great journey**

 **Introduction: so y aim happy that you all like my story right now. Anyway I'm going to still continue the story, for the filler episodes I will skim them just to make sure they are not too long. So it will a few of them be minor flash backs. If I don't get the names right please don't complain. But if I do put them in a little too long just please don't get upset. Yes for more information yes I know you think why I chose Ash and may over Naruto and May, because one Naruto is a Pokémon and two he died a human and he came back as a Pokémon.**

 **Speech:**

 **Bold speech (Pokémon moves, legendary and mythical Pokémon speak or when I interfere in).**

Regular speech: (trainers or Pokémon when trainers are not around).

 _Thought speech: (while thinking in the mind or flashbacks)._

 **Disclaimer: Fire Kingdom18 does not own Naruto or Pokémon, ECT. Just the form and evolutions of what I create.**

* * *

Chapter 3

 **On Dewford Island (continue)**

 **Previously on the great journey: As they left on the boat they couldn't help but blush in embarrassment because they knew Naruto will be fight his own needs to not break Skitty's heart or May's and Ash's dream. So ash and may talked about it and were seeing it not troubled them so they agree when the time comes to that they will give their full agreement and allowed them to be together.**

Ash and his friends finally got to Dewford Island to go see the second gym leader. As they got there, they met the gym leader, ash challenge him and lost to Brawly. Ash was a bit upset that he lost but he had a lot of fun in the challenge. While in the Pokémon center they were enjoying some r and r here on Dewford Island.

Say if you want to come back you can go to these parts of Dewford island to train your heart contain said brawly. While here they sight see while met a few interesting people like professor birch and young trainer who creates secret bases.

Even may catching Wurmple and ash catching Corphish, while on the way they encounter a horrible stormy day while the next day they went out to train there Pokémon. Naruto remembered what happened when they got there.

 **(Flash back)**

 _As they got to Dewford Island the locals saw Naruto as an amazing Pokémon. As they got there they ask the nursey joy were the gym leader is. As they got to the gym they met the gym leader as they meet him, he was laid back type of guy for a fighting type trainer._

 _As the battle went on ash was getting creamed by Brawley's team. When he was defeated he was not upset at it. So Brawley told him of a location on the island that is a great place to train._

 **(Flash back)**

While here they encountered a lot of things while the group did avoid dangerous storms. When they met up with Brawley he told them are you ready to challenge me. Yay me and Pikachu are ready is that right ash said with excitement. Pika said Pikachu while all of us nod with agreement.

He told us will battle at his training ground, as we watch as the area of the battle rose from the waters (which actually happened I seen the episode.). Ash's friend were watching the battle go under way.

Let the battle commenced begin:

Go **Machop** use **cross chop**

Now **Corphish** use **crab hammer**

The battle was intense with both them are neck and neck.

Meanwhile with Ash's friends at the stands

They were excited at seeing ash's match and believe he might win the battle. While May and Max ask Brock why Spiristorm is not battling. Because he is trying to get used to see a different way in battles. While Brock did see Naruto trying to train himself to get strong and protect his new friend and family.

(Flash back)

So you are trying to get stronger brock said watching Naruto stop and look at him with a nod.

Spiri (yay I need to protect them) Naruto looked at his friends while looking at Skitty the longest. Brock looked and see what is wrong and figured out and let out a friendly smile and said. Are you developing feeling for Skitty said brock. Naruto saw this and blushed a storm of embarrassment and tried to hide it.

You don't have to be afraid to emit it nothing's wrong with it you may never know she may like you as well. While this going on Skitty watched on with a blush just as bad as Naruto's, she couldn't help but envy him on his courage while this happening May and Ash looked at Skitty and thought it looks cute.

While this going Max can't help but laugh at May and Ash act like a married couple without knowing it. I wonder what mom and dad is going to do when he finds out his daughter is falling in love with ash. As he thought about he thinks his mother would squeal in excitement and think its romantic but his dad will try to kill Ash for making his daughter fall in love ( you see that in a lot of anime's and anime fanfictions).

(Flash back ends)

Now back to the battle

Ash and Brawley both lost Machop and Corphish in battle were Corphish won the first battle while it lost in the second round. Well ash you seem tough battle but we will win with this one final move. While this is happening Ash sees Hariyama has his leg slightly wounded, to this ash knows this is his one last chance to win.

Go **Hariyama** use **brick break**

Go **Treecko** use **Pound**

As both attacks collide with each other when it a settled down ash's friends waited with baited breath for to see who is the win while Naruto saw the hull thing in amazement and interest. So this is a Pokémon's true strength comes from.

Hariyama is out and Treecko is victor so the winner is Ash from Pallot town. With go and excitement they see ash getting his badge.

While they agreed to stay at the Pokémon center to relax and recover from that intense battle. While Naruto was watch the hull scene in interest so he was watch the group chatting about what to do next as this is going on max and brock couldn't help but laugh at Ash and may accidently saying what the other was going to say at the same time. Some of the people and Pokémon couldn't help but let a light chuckle while some that are an old couple couldn't stop cooing at the scene Ash and May doing.

Ash and May couldn't stop blush at what the people were say. While Naruto and Skitty watched the hull thing so with a mischief idea they gently pushed there trainers to each other with then as time stopped in the room Ash had his lips locked with May they blush like they never blush before while there friends smirk and thought it was funny. The people saying words like they make a cute couple Ash and May quickly separated from each other and both figured out was Naruto/ Spiristorm and Skitty's doing well they both agree they need to find a way to get pay back for them in their mischief idea even though they deep down and know they are slowly falling in love with each.

Say may should I call mom and dad and tell them to prepare for a son in law soon Max said in laughter.

While this happening on the roof Naruto and Skitty both were talking to each other about thing that happening down in the center and couldn't help but laugh at their plan worked. They both realize they are very close to each other, so what that make us said Skitty in a curios and blushing voice. Naruto also blushed and thought about it. And remembered what his JiJi told him years ago in his previous life.

(Flash back)

Hey old man I have a question. How do I know when I meet the right girl? Said Naruto. The third thought about it and said to love someone is about feeling what your heart and soul truly sees.

When you find that person don't be afraid to admit it to her. In a kind grandfatherly smile. Okay said Naruto.

(Flash back end)

As on instincts he gently placed his paw on her face and told her the next few word that will change their live forever. With a simple kiss on a beautiful night sky with a few shooting stars flying by in the night sky. They realize they both love each other so much so they just the sky and the star shower with their tails curled around each other enjoy every moment. As ash and may saw the hull thing and both found out they a meant for each other they did not know they were both holding hand when they found out the blushed and both thought at ounce they see this out slow and steady they will see if they want to go through with a relationship (by the way Ash is fourteen at least and May is Thirteen no way they should be still ten for both).

As the end of the gym battle there were many things happening love was formed and friendships were made as the journey continues.

To be continued?

* * *

Credits roll (don't got and music idea yet but I will soon)

Summary: hi it took me a few days to build the story because I had to get all the details in and get it right. I left some interesting things in the story so no problem.

Signing out peace.


	6. Chapter 6

**A great journey**

 **Introduction: so y aim happy that you all like my story right now. Anyway I'm going to still continue the story, for the filler episodes I will skim them just to make sure they are not too long. So it will a few of them be minor flash backs. If I don't get the names right please don't complain. But if I do put them in a little too long just please don't get upset. Yes for more information yes I know you think why I chose Ash and may over Naruto and May, because one Naruto is a Pokémon and two he died a human and he came back as a Pokémon.**

 **Speech:**

 **Bold speech (Pokémon moves, legendary and mythical Pokémon speak or when I interfere in).**

Regular speech: (trainers or Pokémon when trainers are not around).

 _Thought speech: (while thinking in the mind or flashbacks)._

 **Disclaimer: Fire Kingdom18 does not own Naruto or Pokémon, ECT. Just the form and evolutions of what I create. I am also getting information from actual sources 100% with some of my own altered twist to spice it up.**

* * *

 ** _A break at Slateport_**

 _ **Previously on the great Journey:**_

 _ **As on instincts he gently placed his paw on her face and told her the next few word that will change their live forever. With a simple kiss on a beautiful night sky with a few shooting stars flying by in the night sky. They realize they both love each other so much so they just the sky and the star shower with their tails curled around each other enjoy every moment. As ash and may saw the hull thing and both found out they a meant for each other they did not know they were both holding hand when they found out the blushed and both thought at ounce they see this out slow and steady they will see if they want to go through with a relationship (by the way Ash is fourteen at least and May is Thirteen no way they should be still ten for both).**_

(As we resumes to be chapter4)

As morning rise the gang were ready to go they could not help that there all going to have an incredible adventure at the festival of the stars that's happening in Slateport. While they are getting ready Ash and May see both Skitty and Naruto both sleeping together. So Ash and May gently lift both Naruto and Skitty and takes them to get ready for Slateport.

As on the way they meet a man who looked for his long lost Pokémon on the abandon ship. Who discovered the Pokémon who were haunting the place was a Spinarak and Swampert, who was none ever tommy's long lost friend which took a while to convince he's the same friend which they learned many valuable lessons on the journey.

(To the Pokémon's perspective)

As we see are trainers take some relaxation time to get some r and r, it was funny seeing try and fail at flirting with the girls around the beach. Also seeing max pull brocks ear which was the icing on the cake he was embarrassed because a bunch of girls his age and older giggled at him.

So we all were allowed to go off on our own till we assemble at 12 o'clock. So Pikachu went off to keep an eye on max and brock, while the others stayed at the Pokémon center. I and Skitty went around the town and beach but before that Ash and May gave us a ribbon to help trainers to not think we're wild Pokémon. As we went off to look in town they see we see a lot of places as we entered into that allow Pokémon to visit as we pass by the town sees me as an interesting Pokémon.

As we got to the square to see what an out is and about as we got there, I did a little few tricks to have fun Skitty as we laughed and enjoy are selves with the surroundings we pick up a scent of a young chef cooking meals for the people and Pokémon and there trainers.

Hn said the chief. Well aren't you two a cute couple are you going on a date he said with a jolly laugh will some of the older towns folk and elder folk Pokémon couples thought they looks so cute. Don't worry you to it's on the house. As he left Skitty sees Naruto remembering his sadden past to get him out of his sadness she gently place a kiss on the cheek to get him to smile and place his head on each other as they ate.

When the other people saw this as romantic. As there thinking of where to go next since its ten forty so they got an hour before they need to return. While eating noodles they did not know bit onto two ends of a noodle as they didn't see what's going to happen next they close their eye to enjoy their meal as when they open there eye's they both widen and blushed a storm as they stayed in a passionate moment. As the people and older Pokémon were cooing. As they were about to go they see a small bunch of Pokémon with bandanas as they scared some of the people and steal they're stuff.

(This is where we see Naruto back to 2/4 of his full strength)

It's the cacturne gang said the scared citizens. As the people huddled or ran off. As this happens Naruto question what's going on as he fought a few while telling Skitty to get the people too safely as she led them to out the back door.

(Meanwhile Naruto battle the group)

Hey let's take this outside or are you just a scaredy caterpi. Let's get this weak trash said the leader.

Battle Begin

 **Pin missile** Said leader

 **Phantom fire** said Naruto

As the attack hits it made contact with all the gangs the fight ends with the cacturne and his team were out cold. Just as officer jenny got their they see the gang that was causing trouble in town now caught and tide up as she thank Naruto as the time to get back with group back.

Battle ends

As they got back to the Pokémon center they met up with Ash's group as they got cleaned up as they fell asleep for the night.

As the journey to continues?

Meanwhile in two bases TM or TA

Leader sur we are analyzing the data of this Pokémon they are showing the imagery of Naruto/ Spiristorm as they collect all information as they see the energy meter show even if Naruto was weaken when he awaken from the fossil as they manage to get samples of dna to study.

So what is this Pokémon capable of doing at full power could it have been a fossil of an actual new unknown legendary.

To Be Continued?

* * *

Credits roll (don't got and music idea yet but I will soon)

Summary: hi it took me a few days to build the story because I had to get all the details in and get it right. I left some interesting things in the story so no problem.

Signing out peace.


	7. Chapter 7

**A great journey**

 **Introduction: so y aim happy that you all like my story right now. Anyway I'm going to still continue the story, for the filler episodes I will skim them just to make sure they are not too long. So it will a few of them be minor flash backs. If I don't get the names right please don't complain. But if I do put them in a little too long just please don't get upset. Yes for more information yes I know you think why I chose Ash and may over Naruto and May, because one Naruto is a Pokémon and two he died a human and he came back as a Pokémon.**

 **Speech:**

 **Bold speech (Pokémon moves, legendary and mythical Pokémon speak or when I interfere in).**

Regular speech: (trainers or Pokémon when trainers are not around).

 _Thought speech: (while thinking in the mind or flashbacks)._

 **Disclaimer: Fire Kingdom18 does not own Naruto or Pokémon, ECT. Just the form and evolutions of what I create. I am also getting information from actual sources 100% with some of my own altered twist to spice it up.**

* * *

 **Onward we go forth**

 _ **Previously on a Great Journey:**_

 _ **As they got back to the Pokémon center they met up with Ash's group as they got cleaned up as they fell asleep for the night.**_

 _ **As the journey to continues?**_

 _ **Meanwhile in two bases TM or TA**_

 _ **Leader sur we are analyzing the data of this Pokémon they are showing the imagery of Naruto/ Spiristorm as they collect all information as they see the energy meter show even if Naruto was weaken when he awaken from the fossil as they manage to get samples of dna to study.**_

 _ **So what is this Pokémon capable of doing at full power could it have been a fossil of an actual new unknown legendary.**_

After Slateport ash and his friend went to the route to go to get Ash's third gym badge. While on the way they told stories of how they became who they are, and tell how they met there Pokémon partners who became there greatest friend.

On the way they met a few people on the way made a few friend enjoying the scenery. The help at the Pokémon center with nurse joy at help recovering a Wailord's injury. To a troubling fight with a female Torchic who evolved into a Combusken. To a funny time the shy Mudkip, energetic Torchic and slightly shy female Treecko who thought me and Skitty should be dubbed Otousan and Okaasan.

It was embarrassing to us but what made it so much that they thought it was funny is when they made a joke to have us married. To this I and Skitty both blushed a storm thinking of a marriage and having several kids running around. We both could not take it anymore so we stayed in our Pokéballs and not come out till we get there or we both cooled off.

As the route had gone by we got to remembered May's first contest and she lost but we manage to cheer her up. So we kept watching the contest to see it through and saw Drew lost to a trainer name Robert. We tried to meet up with drew to cheer him up but he was not interested. In his words Thanks but no thanks theirs the next one coming up.

As we got to a museum to meet the owners son who was enjoying the Pokémon and ash's group who were visiting but they encounters a magma grunt. As they went there ways but not before helping the museum owner with cleaning the damage and the mess.

As they also helped a nurse joy who found out a shiftry tried to steal her to help save a member of his tribe seedot's and nuzleaf also many other grass type Pokémon. As it took a while for us to get the issue down with but we had fun on the journey.

We then met with a group who were protecting a sacred treasure a special stone in a tower. We then met them after we defeated team rocket after we recovered the stone and were returning it back to the tower before we went are way. While enjoying the company we were relaxing nice to know we are getting along. As we left I watch ash and his group were waving good bye but it was funny to watch Brock cry (anime tears) for not being able to get a girlfriend. (He is like a non/ semi Jiraiya well it's kind of true).

At the trick house we encountered a Pokémon who has somehow followed ash and his group for a while, while I was confused until I hear jigglypuff use **sing** I still did not get it till I see everyone fall asleep.

Meanwhile with Naruto

Okay what just happen he said confused. Till he hears an angry child voice.

They are being so mean again so I will just marker their faces for being mean to me. ? voice said.

He turned around to see jigglypuff huffing and puffing. Ooooooooooo he said I see your problem kid, while she heard him. Hey how you're not being mean like the other.

That is easy I'm a ghost type (he is also rock type for his fossil type status and fire type and dragon type as his main typing) he said. What's that got to do it she said in confusion. Well you do know you were using one of your own moves around everyone.

She did not known as this mess got to take a while to fix.

Skip a few episodes later (there was a lot going on in this montage so use imagination)

I went to the mountains near by the power plant and met an old man and a Electrike as I sit their listening to the talking about life and the battle he had with ash. I told him that the prank you did to them cause Pikachu to suffer over charge but he will recover. So we talk telling him you and ash who was his trainer you both need to tone down the over confidence otherwise you both might endanger to the people around you.

I also told ash and his friends the same thing to make sure it's to keep them safe because they were my friends. Ash and his friends and the Pokémon all nod so we all met at the gym to see Wattson and his assistant as he thanked all of them especially Spiristorm/ Naruto for telling to be careful next time.

So he present the third gym badge for the good battle and helping to him bring himself back down to earth.

As we got back to the Pokémon center we stayed for the night I and Skitty sneak out to curl up together to watch the stars.

That's when I give her a special ribbon with a detachable ring to ask her quietly to her ear. She cried letting out the happiest joy voice saying yes so many times.

As we are about to return to the center she wanted to tell me something, a gift that she is willing to give and only her can give as a mark of their relationship to the next level.

As we see what is to come as the journey continues

* * *

To be Continue?

Credits roll (don't got and music idea yet but I will soon so witch good anime music to use?)

Summary: hi it took me a few days to build the story because I had to get all the details in and get it right. I left some interesting things in the story so no problem. Also yay it happen. So don't get upset because 1. He is a Pokémon now. And 2. He is no longer human anymore. Also Naruto and Skitty have triplets? Should both have a Skitty or Spiristorm or both for that please vote to decide. I also know I skipped a few things I know that to Pokémon fans I am very sorry for my mistake so please do not hate my fan fiction I am asking nicely.

Signing out peace.


	8. Chapter 8

**A great journey**

 **Introduction: so y aim happy that you all like my story right now. Anyway I'm going to still continue the story, for the filler episodes I will skim them just to make sure they are not too long. So it will a few of them be minor flash backs. If I don't get the names right please don't complain. But if I do put them in a little too long just please don't get upset. Yes for more information yes I know you think why I chose Ash and may over Naruto and May, because one Naruto is a Pokémon and two he died a human and he came back as a Pokémon.**

 **Speech:**

 **Bold speech (Pokémon moves, legendary and mythical Pokémon speak or when I interfere in).**

Regular speech: (trainers or Pokémon when trainers are not around).

 _Thought speech: (while thinking in the mind or flashbacks)._

 **Disclaimer: Fire Kingdom18 does not own Naruto or Pokémon, ECT. Just the form and evolutions of what I create. I am also getting information from actual sources 100% with some of my own altered twist to spice it up.**

* * *

( **Special chapter)**

(This is not one of the episode just a special to hold off till I watch the episodes till I can think of something). I do not celebrate holidays, you have been warned.

As we gone on are way to the meteor valley we took a small stop because it's the holiday tonight. As we all relaxed got into more comforting wears for the season as we all see it's snowing. I stayed by Skitty since she is getting more tired as we got worried especially me.

We were in the Pokémon center cuddling while our trainers and the other Pokémon were of having fun. As we got their few minutes ago we nurse joy to check on us to see the answer to what's wrong with Skitty.

(Flash back)

 _So we got there I was walking back and forth to my worried as I was getting worried ash and the others pat me on the back to calm down. Hey it's alright it's going to be fine. As time went on nurse joy walked in and ask some questions personally to ash and may with Spiristorm followed her to the room._

 _Well we got the results and you might be amazed that she is going to be health. As we three calmed down and I walked to words her to be happy, what came next to all of us will be the next step in life for me and Skitty._

 _Well we did see some interesting thing so Ash and May did you know it was mating season for Pokémon said nurse joy (its rated T remember). Ash and May where both stun and embarrassed to some timing that they see Spiristorm and Skitty get a little too friendly._

 _As nurse joy walks toward both Skitty and I as we are led to an incubator we see three eggs in there. Skitty and I know we are going to be parent to this excited us and scared us to. We wonder if we are up for it but are friends said we would make good parent._

 _(Flash back ends)_

So here we are watching are eggs very protectively. So we enjoyed the scenery go as snow was falling from the sky.

I watch Skitty and thought for wants that my new life is an amazing journey to make new friends and find that special girl in my life that I never thought it happen to me. We still have more of a never ending journey to go before it's complete.

Any way I just returning to Skitty and curled beside her as we gone to sleep we know this by when tomorrow comes a new chapter of her and I's life will happen.

/May's turn/

As I and ash watch the two new parents fall asleep together we couldn't help but thought it was very sweet thing so he went to bed but told me good night but slightly blush. As I was going to bed but I went to call my parents to tell them hi and have a great day.

As I went go call them.

Yes said May's mom (I do not know her mother or remember the name for a while I will go check to see after this is done so please do not hate me.).

Hi mom it me may she said as she greet her mother with happiness. Sweetie how are you doing are you doing well, how's max doing, I saw your first contest and I know you will do greet, did you get a cute boyfriend she said in a motherly teasing way.

We I and ash are kind of going a steady path so we don't hurt each other's emotions. She blush as her mother was squealing with excitement. As they kept talking her mother thought it was even cute that mays and Ash's Pokémon are a couple are expecting three baby Pokémon to hatch.

They weren't the only one to be talk.

As in the other room Ash and his mom talking and doing the same thing as May and her mother. His mother can't help but be really happy to find a girlfriend to be enjoying their life together.

(Meanwhile in the Norman's residence)

As she couldn't help watch her husband Norman go very protective father mode.

Eh eh eh sweetie don't ruin my chance to have a nice son in law and grandbabies to come or you will be sleeping on the couch to night. As she emitted a scary aura to scare her husband.

Yes dear

/back with May and Ash/

As they both see each other they decided to cuddle together for the night as they close their eye know the journey is just beginning.

To be continued?

* * *

Credits roll

Summary: so that the first time a special chapter I do not celebrate the holiday's this will be my way till I can update some of my fanfictions like Maelstrom GX. I am going to still continue the great Journey okay no hating the fiction please.

Okay signing of peace


End file.
